


Maya and the Madman

by Celeste06



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Im not sure yet, could be shippy, this is a filler while I work on my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste06/pseuds/Celeste06
Summary: Handsome Jack is a pest to every Vault Hunter, but one blue haired siren in particular sparks his interest.





	Maya and the Madman

Not that Maya would ever tell, but she had always been a smidgen envious of Lilith's wings. Ever since the beat down of Incinerator Clayton, the blue haired Vault Hunter had been caught unawares at just how small her own knowledge of siren physiology was.   
Wings. Wow. That's badass. We're the first few choppy thoughts that came to mind. Maya would have had more to say, but an insane cult leader was having a rather violent mental breakdown right in front of her. So she filed her amazement and curiosity away for later.   
Later doesn't come around for a while. Even though she can feel the heat of Lilith's fire burn behind her eyelids when she sleeps, Maya refuses to ask her about it. It almost seemed like an invasion of privacy somehow, like asking would be deeply personal and potentially revealing.   
Maya's wings come only after months of running and gunning all around Pandora. Like a right of passage or a birthday. Of course such a momentous occasion would happen on this planet. Maya finally ascends amidst the grit and noise of combat. She's been swamped by a pack of psychos, nothing new, save for the roiling tension in her gut. She forgets who she is, what she's doing, and why, she just raises her marked hand and opens her mouth. The soundless murmur of an ancient alien prayer on her lips sticks sourly to the back of her tongue, like taking a lick of purified iridium.   
Her tattoos blossom, glow, ignite, and two plumes of pure energy erupt from the siren's shoulder blades. Even through the masks, Maya can feel the rabid terror of the bandits.   
Afterwards, when the smell of coagulated blood chokes her nostrils and the screams have ended, Maya decides to do a little self exploration. That, of course, is when Handsome Jack's insidious yet strangely alluring voice slices in. She's just unfurled her wide, bright wings, inspecting their color and the way they shimmer when he interrupts.   
His words, as usual, seem carefree, but they have all the malicious intent of a perfectly timed mortar assault.   
"Well would you look at that, Pandora's already staked its claim on you, huh Maya?" Maya's childish excitement blinks out. The siren scowls and she resists the urge to throw her echo into a nearby puddle. "I belong to no one." She snaps, blue lips twisting into a snarl. Pandora will not become her monastery. She will not be imprisoned. Ever. Again. Jack's laughter squeezes her heart in a vice grip. It's both mocking and incredulous. Suggesting at some deeply buried hatred, as Jack's words and actions often do.   
"Oh we'll see about that blue bird." He cackles, and she can almost hear the dry sound of him wiping an imaginary tear from his mask. His voice ends in a low and threatening rasp that sends tingles down Maya's spine. Her frown deepens and she flares her wings defiantly, smothering her fear in the acidic green light show.   
The encounter doesn’t last long, thankfully, it would seem that Handsome Jack has more important business to attend to than mocking his enemies. Maya heads back to Sanctuary with a troubled mind and anger seething in her veins.   
Now seems like a good time to meditate. Although even that hadn’t brought her peace lately.   
Sometimes, when she's alone in the deafening quiet of a peaceful moment she can hear a song bubbling from the depths of the planet. She knows, as a siren, it is her duty to listen.


End file.
